1790
Year 1790 (MDCCXC) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday "Calendar for year 1790 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), Steffen Thorsen, Time and Date AS, 2007, webpage: Julian1790. of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1790 January - June * January 8 - U.S. President George Washington gives the first State of the Union Address. * January 30 - The first boat specialized as a lifeboat is tested on the River Tyne. * February 1 - In New York City the Supreme Court of the United States convenes for the first time. * February 4 - Louis XVI of France declares to the National Assembly that he will maintain the constitutional laws. * February 11 - Religious Society of Friends petitions the United States Congress for the abolition of slavery. * March 1 - The first United States census is authorized. * March 4 - France is divided into 83 départements, which cut across the former provinces, in an attempt to dislodge regional loyalties based on noble ownership of land. * March 21 - Thomas Jefferson reported to President George Washington in New York as the new Secretary of State of the United States. : Battle of Reval.]] * April 10 - United States Patent system is established. * April 17 - Ben Franklin dies at age 84. * May 13 - Battle of Reval: King Gustav III of Sweden sent the battlefleet to eliminate the Russian squadron wintering at Reval (Estonia), but is defeated: killing 8 Russians, 51 Swedes are killed, 250 captured, and 2 ships are sunk. * May 29 - Rhode Island ratifies the United States Constitution and becomes the 13th U.S. state. * June 20 - the famous dinner at the Jefferson Residence where Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Alexander Hamilton decided a compromise: Madison agreed to vote for the assumption of state debts by the federal government; Hamilton agreed to vote for the capitol to be above the Potomac. (Compromise of 1790) * June 23 - Alleged London Monster arrested in London: he later receives two years for three assaults. Then later he finds his mother. July - December * July 9 - Russo-Swedish War: Second Battle of Svensksund - In a massive Baltic Sea battle of 300 ships, the Swedish navy captures one third of the Russian fleet: 304 Swedes killed, 3500 Russians killed, 6000 captured, 51 Russian ships sunk & 22 taken. * July 14 - French Revolution: Citizens of Paris celebrate the constitutional monarchy and national reconciliation in the Fête de la Fédération. * July 16 - The signing of the Residence Bill establishes a site along the Potomac River as the District of Columbia (seat of government) of the United States (see Washington). * July 31 - Inventor Samuel Hopkins becomes the first to be issued a U.S. patent (for an improved method of making potash). * August 4 - A newly passed U.S. tariff act creates the Revenue Cutter Service (the forerunner of the United States Coast Guard). * December 11 - Russo-Turkish War: 26,000 Turkish soldiers lose their lives during Suvorov's storm of Izmail. Undated * Prime Minister of Great Britain William Pitt refuses to recognize Belgian independence. * Construction begins on the White House. * U.S. Funding Bill is introduced by Alexander Hamilton. * Georgetown becomes federal capital of the United States. * The first United States Census is taken. Ongoing events * French Revolution (1789-1799). * Russo-Turkish War. Births * March 29 - John Tyler, 10th President of the United States (d. 1862) * May 20 - Micajah Thomas Hawkins, American politician (d. 1858) * May 23 - Jules Dumont d'Urville, French explorer (d. 1842) * June 1 - Ferdinand Raimund, Austrian playwright (d. 1836) * September 6 - John Green Crosse, English surgeon (d. 1850) * November 17 - August Ferdinand Möbius, German mathematician and astronomer (d. 1868) *November 21 - Edmund Lyons, British admiral (d. 1858) * December 8 - Augustus Meineke, German Classical Scholar (d. 1870) * December 16 - Léopold I of Belgium (d. 1865) * December 19 - William Edward Parry, English Arctic explorer (d. 1855) * December 23 - Jean-François Champollion, French Egyptologist (d. 1832) *''probable'' - Lone Horn, Minneconjou chief (d.1875) : See also 1790 births. Deaths *January 13 - Luc Urbain de Bouexic, French admiral (b. 1712) *January 15 - John Landen, English mathematician (b. 1719) *January 31 - Thomas Lewis, Irish-born Virginia settler (b. 1718) *February 5 - William Cullen, Scottish physician and chemist (b. 1710) *February 20 - Joseph II (b. 1741) *March 12 - Andreas Hadik, Austro-Hungarian general (b. 1710) *April 17 - Benjamin Franklin, American scientist and statesman (b. 1706) *May 4 - Matthew Tilghman, American Continental Congressman (b. 1718) *May 9 - William Clingan, American Continental Congressman *May 16 - Philip Yorke, English politician (b. 1720) *May 21 - Thomas Warton, English poet (b. 1728) *May 29 - Israel Putnam, American Revolutionary War general (b. 1718) *July 3 - Jean-Baptiste L. Romé de l'Isle, French chemist (b. 1736) *July 7 - François Hemsterhuis, Dutch philosopher (b. 1721) *July 14 - Ernst Gideon Freiherr von Laudon, Austrian field marshal (b. 1717) *July 17 - Adam Smith, Scottish economist and philosopher (b. 1723) *July 25 - Johann Bernhard Basedow, German educational reformer (b. 1723) *July 25 - William Livingston, Governor of New Jersey (b. 1723) *September 2 - Johann Nikolaus von Hontheim, German historian and theologian (b. 1701) *October 19 - Lyman Hall, American signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1724) *November 6 - James Bowdoin, American Revolutionary leader and politician (b. 1726) *November 16 - Daniel of St. Thomas Jenifer, American Continental Congressman (b. 1723) *''date unknown'' - John Hulse, English clergyman (b. 1708) : See also 1790 deaths. Notes